Maximum Ride: The Other Experiments
by Flyin Banana
Summary: Ahaha. Sorry this was a submit your own character but it is now discontinued.
1. Submit an OC

Hello, everybody!

This is my first story or soon to be story so please help me out. Constructive critizism is appreciated.

I wanted to do a submit your own oc so here is the form. I will accept 6 flock members and a few ITEX workers. When I have enough I will close the submitting down and start the story. Thank you. Submissions closing on May 15.

*Name:

*Age (7-16):

*DNA mix (98%_, 2% _) :

*Gender:

*Powers (0-3):

History:

*Personality:

*Appearance:

*Likes:

*Dislikes:

*Strengths:

*Fears/ Weaknesses:

Role in the flock (Leader, second-in-commander, etc.):

Love interests:

* * *

Here's a form for a ITEX member.

*Name:

*Gender:

*Appearance:

*Human or hybrid:

*Weaknesses:

*Strengths:

*Job:

*Goal:

*Personality:

Anything else:

Quote(s):

* * *

My own OC will be joining at about the time Dylan joined the Maximum Ride's flock.

Thanks again.

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. JAMES PATTERSON DOES.**

*** = Important**


	2. Congratulations to

**Hello to all the people reading this (Probably not many). There were so many good characters, I couldn't decide fast enough!Please, do not feel bad if I didn't choose your character I'll find some way to add them in. I tried to balance out the genders but there weren't many guys...**

* * *

**Leader: **Dawn - Congratulations to iliketurtles557

**Second-in-Command: **Fox - Congratulations to sun-set-on-the-horizen

**Member 1: **Carter - Thank you to Somerandomguy

**Member 2: **Wild - Thanks to Tsugumi Seshirou

**Member 3**:Bear - From CrazyGirly

**Member 4: **Paris - Much Thanks to IceCubeSundae

* * *

**I'm so sorry to everyone who didn't make it into the gang. T-T **

**Also, sorry if your character didn't get the job you wanted. NOTHING ELSE ABOUT THEM WILL BE CHANGED!**

**I hope you continue to read this story!**

**~ Krista111**


	3. The First Chapter

I sat there, back against the cold metal. My hazel eyes staring blankly at the steel door. This, this was my life. Full of torture. My best friend, Khiara, sat in the cage next to me. We were just two of thousands. But of what, you may ask. I'll keep this brief.

* * *

We were two girls 15 and 16. This place we're at, it's called the School. Scientist or Whitecoats, as we like to call them, stick needles and electric wires into us just to see how we do. But that's not the worst. We're mutants. Those sick scientists mutated our DNA so we all have some type of animal DNA in us. Me? I'm 2% Cheetah. Khiara is 2% Jaguar. Call us mutants, freaks, but we could snap your neck any second of the day.

A small boy was shoved into a cage next to mine; he was at least 7. He whimpered but didn't cry. The whitecoat that threw him in slammed the door shut behind us. A motion detector came to life the second he did that.

A while ago, a couple of mutants escaped the School. Since then, security has been maximized. However, Khiara and I promised eachother that we would break and and feel the sunlight. Something I longed to see. And my father.

* * *

_Hi_, a voice said. I swiped my head around looking for he daring person.

_I'm right next to you, _the person said. I turned to the boy next to me who smiled.

_Who are you? _Someone else questioned in my head. It took me two seconds to realize it was Khiara.

_Khiara? How are you in my head? _I questioned.

_I don't know. How are you in my head? _She questioned back.

_Excuse me. But you're actually in __**my **__head, _the boy interrupted. _I'm connecting all your minds to mine._

_So... Who exactly are you? _This was all to confusing for me now.

_My name is Bear, and I wanna escape with you, _Bear replied.

_How do you know about that? _Khiara asked.

_I heard you two talking about it._

_Well, I guess it's better to communicate like this, _I allowed myself to say- er, think.

_Great! So, when are you going to go? _He asked.

_We're leaving, today! _Khiara thought. I look at her, confused. We hadn't planned to leave in a couple months.

_Great! By the way, the motion detector's actually off, _Bear trailed off. Wow, the laziness of the whitecoats could have just led to our escape.

_But, we need the keys first, _I thought.

_Not a problem! _Khiara chirps, cheerfully. She reveals a ring of keys. _I stole it from that scientist._

_Great! Let's go then! _I all but shout.

We unlock all of our cages. I looked around and noticed a fourth person in the room. He stared at us, confused. I unlock his cage and pull him out.

"Wait! What are you doing?" He protests.

"Getting you out. Now let's go!" I hiss.

We make it to the door which the scientist closed. Everything had been fine. But we were all prepared for hell to break loose once we opened that door.

* * *

**Hi. I hope you liked the first official chapter. More coming later. Maybe sooner. **


End file.
